Before Fran
by notallwhowanderarelost27
Summary: Balthier was not always paired with Fran. He had a partner in crime before her, a hume named Meera. Their daring heists got him recognition and wealth but how and why was Meera replaced? I've probably taken some liberties with Balthier's story. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, damn."

What else can you say when you're looking down the barrel of a gun? It seemed strange, that the last vision I would have of this life was of that cold metal weapon. Strange, but I suppose there is no fitting vision or mode of dying for anyone. Why do I always get so reflective when I'm about to die?

I smiled to myself about my thoughts and my predicament; a habit I had been told was unsettling. I flicked my eyes from the weapon to the man holding it. He was scowling furiously, his red face accentuated by the sheen of sweat covering him and soaking the collar of his night clothes. It was a fair bet to say that he was less than pleased, one might even say angry._ I suppose that's the normal reaction for one who has just realized a good portion of his wealth has disappeared from underneath his nose. I would feel bad, except the gun pointed between my eyes makes it hard to sympathize._

"You filthy bitch," he sputtered, "You think you can just come in here?! You think you can just walk right in?! After all that you've done, after all you've done to _me_? You think you can just take what you please, and leave?"

"Which question should I answer first?"_ Say what you will, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Why do I always get so stupid when I'm faced with my death?_

"Gods damn you! You will regret the night you ever stole from me! You will regret it!" His whole body shook with the force of this last statement, causing his many chins to wobble, slightly distracting me from the sweat dripping off his nose. This was well enough, as the distraction of his ugly face kept my eyes from sliding down the rest of him. I was quite sure that he wasn't wearing any pants, which was a sight that even the ladies of the _Quayside Coquettes _were reluctant to witness, and they were no doubt paid well for their troubles.

"Sir, for both my sake and your heart's, lets not get too worked up about all of this. Admittedly, there has been some misunderstandings and some mishaps. For instance, you have found me in the process of robbing you. A grievous error on my part but one that I hope that I can rectify. Secondly, you seem to be under the impression that you know how to operate that firearm. I doubt you would be able to pull the trigger without shooting your own foot. Finally, you seem to have severely misunderstood my intentions. I have no intention of dying, I have every intention of keeping this little treasure of yours, and I have every reason to believe I will escape unharmed." _Gods forgive the bullshit that comes out my mouth. _

He seemed genuinely frightened at my bold declaration. People will believe anything if you say it with enough confidence. However, that cold metal pressed in his hands reassured him.

"You will not leave here alive."

"You're sure taking an awfully long time. You'd think my imminent death would be a bit more imminent. "

There was a flash of movement behind the man. I suddenly caught sight of a man's face pressed against the window. His hands shaded his eyes and his breath left little clouds on the glass pane. The face rolled his eyes at me. _Balthier._

I moved my right hand subtly in a hand gesture we had created. This particular gesture is roughly translated as, "I'm in deep shit. Help."

I saw a glimpse of white, which meant Balthier had donned his usual smirk and then he was gone. I was left with the gun pointed at my skull._ Why was I not dead yet?_

"We seem to be running in circles, Judge, so how about I simply leave? That would solve our present predicament rather nicely I think."

The Judge let out a sputter, that might have been a laugh of disbelief or simply a cough. However, I'm pretty sure the sound he made when Balthier slammed into him was a squeal. They were both on the floor before I had realized the Judge was no longer standing. The life of a thief is cut tragically short when the thief can't act on surprises and the lesson had not been lost on me. I snapped out of my astonishment and jumped to help Balthier. There was a small scuffle and many grunts from Balthier as he labored to move the man's bulk off of him. My dagger, which had been cast aside earlier into a far corner of the room, I now snatched and placed under the Judge's fleshy neck.

"Ah, Judge, finally, we are getting somewhere."

His eyes bulged in his face but he kept silent. _He was at his most tolerable this way._

"Nice of you to drop in, you incredibly LATE, worthless bastard," I hissed at Balthier. "I expect the entire damned Imperial army to be outside with how long you waited."

"I never miss my cue," he panted as held the Judge down, "What's wrong with catching a bit of the show beforehand?"

"What's wrong is when you missing your cue is so desperately tied to my skull gaining a nice metal bullet."

He waved his hand dismissively and I let him go. We heaved the judge together onto his bed. It seems as if the dagger against his neck triggered some sort of paralyzing reaction; he didn't move a muscle, out of fear or perhaps in a final resistance to our efforts. Once we had wrestled the Judge onto his velvet covers, I kept my dagger close as Balthier ran about the room, gathering the treasure that I had not had time to collect. There was a sound outside, of footsteps and metal and I caught a glimpse of a sword through the window.

"We seem to have attracted some onlookers. Best be off before they demand autographs," Balthier mused. He began grabbing objects more frantically, throwing them into a large sack he was carrying. I kept my vigil over the Judge, as he stared at me, motionless. It would have been discomfiting, but it's hard to look menacing when your pants are off and there's a dagger at your throat.

"All right. I have what we need. Let's leave before this gets any more fun," Balthier said and he hurried over to me.

"Well, what shall we do with him? He would make a nice roast, but there is simply no room in our home to keep all the leftovers."

The Judge sneered.

"Luck is in your favor, Judge Sighe. We shall not roast you, as I'm afraid I wouldn't like the taste, or for that matter kill you. Be a good little Judge and remain where you are as we leave. I regret that we have to part so quickly. Your company has been stimulating," I said as I quickly shifted around the bed to follow Balthier as he crouched in the windowsill. He shot me look that meant we had to go.

"Farewell," I said and brought the dagger away from his neck. Just as I suspected, he had no intention of remaining still any longer and tried to lunge at me. He tried, but was stopped as my fist swung forcefully into his gut. He doubled over in pain, and I was out the window after Balthier. We landed in some shrubs but quickly changed our position. The Judge was already yelling out his window and the shouts of other men were near.

"Tell me again how this brilliant plan of yours goes. I nearly get myself killed, we make away with half the loot we set out to get, and then we jump into the damned middle of the Judge's armed guards."

Balthier smirked at me as we ducked behind a stone statue.

"Oh Meera, the plan has worked splendidly," he said. "You have so acutely recognized the number of guards surrounding us. Now think hard my dear. Where were all those guards before? Certainly not guarding the Judge's garden, lovely as it is. They were guarding _that."_ He pointed at a small square building near the Judge's mansion.

"What in the hell is that?" I hissed.

"That is the gardener's shed. Think of all of the tools and pots we could get our hands on," he smiled at me and I pinched his side.

"Don't worry. They are very fine pots, I assure you. But all that aside, _that_ is where most of the Judge's money is kept and _that _is oddly the most strongly guarded area of the Judge's house. Now, the garden holds that position. I believe that the Judge holds some strange idea that if he is separate from his enormous wealth, his life will be in less jeopardy."

"A pity, both were threatened tonight," I whispered.

"Yes, and now one will be taken all together," Balthier said as he crouched low. He scurried over to the building as I followed close behind.

_His plans do work out pretty well, for the ass that he is._


	2. Chapter 2

Balthier walked a gold coin across his knuckles as it flashed in the sunlight. We sat outside on a wide open plain as the sun baked our skin, almost content with the heist we had just pulled off. I took another bite of the juicy apple I held in my hand and then tossed it aside.

"Ah, the lovely Ozmone Plains; it doesn't get much better. Well, yes it does. For instance, when you don't have to lug half a million gil across them."

"Better with half a million than with none," Balthier said as he continued to watch the flashing coin, "Besides, we're getting some exercise. You can't put a price on your health."

"Apparently you can. It's half a million gil," I retorted. The heat never suited me and it was swelteringly hot. We had just trekked across the Giza plains, during the dry mind you, hobbling and sputtering under our new treasure. Needless to say, I was in a sour mood.

Balthier placed the coin in his pocket and stood up. He walked to where I had thrown my apple and fed it to the Chocobo standing near us. The Chocobo carried most our treasure and it was a bit worse for the wear. It barely seemed interested in the proffered treat and mournfully looked at Balthier. I could sympathize.

"Meera, don't doubt that your complaining is lovely to hear, because it is, but please don't feel the need to continue on my account," he said. He brushed his hands off on his pants and walked over to me, bending down to look me in the eyes.

"Just think of the cool, airy mansion in some remote city we can buy with this gil. Think of the pool we'll put in the back, underneath the shade of a beautiful, leafy tree. Doesn't that make you in the least bit happy about our adventure?"

"Well, the mansion is a nice incentive. We both know I don't do this thing for the pleasure of performing one botched job after another but yes, let's get on our way to that lovely mansion you've mentioned," I said. I stood up, forcing Balthier to jump backward.

"That's the spirit. Besides, if you would be so kind to accompany me on another one of my botched jobs, that so miraculously bring in so much gil, I'll save up enough for an airship. Then you'll never have to walk across this dreadful plain again."

"Yes, the airship. The blessed airship you keep talking about. No matter, let's go to this lucrative businessman in the Jahara."

Balthier smiled at me, which was a change from his usual smirk. I felt my spirits lightening. He was one of the few who could wrestle me out of my moods. I walked over to the chocobo and gathered up its reigns, giving it a reassuring pat on the neck. It only stared somberly back at me. We continued to make our way to the village, in search of a trader who would apparently be able to secure our newly acquired sums in a safe location. He apparently wasn't of the Jahara people himself, but used the village as an occasional outpost due to its remote location. There are few trustworthy bankers who would accept such a large sum as Balthier and I now possessed without a few suspicious questions. This man accepted everything, no questions asked, placing these sums in banks around Ivalice, which was extremely convenient to the likes of us roving thieves.

As we trudged on, the sun began to set and the air began to cool. The last rays that the sun threw off hit Balthier's weaponry, sending of glints of light. A small ring shined on his pinky finger. I had given it to him when we had first met, as an assurance that I wouldn't run away and call the guard on him. I had so desperately wanted to get away from where I was and he had offered such a unique opportunity for adventure and wealth. He had kept the ring, saying he would give it back when he could trust me. I thought I had earned it by now, but he continued to keep it. His thumb began to fidget with the ring, a motion I had seen him do more and more frequently. It wasn't like him to have a twitch. He looked backwards at me and when he caught me looking, he smirked. I made a face at him and he looked away.

***

Jahara was beautiful at twilight and so welcomingly peaceful. I relieved the chocobo of its load and left him in a paddock on the village's outskirts. It didn't seem too sorry at our parting. I unloaded my own backpack of wealth and passed it all over to Balthier. He always insisted on handing the gil over in person and he always did it alone. He never let me see any of these "businessmen". I presumed it was because he still didn't trust me to hold my tongue about these underground traders. _What had I ever done to make him so suspicious? _I waited near the paddock, watching the chocobos fidget and flap their useless wings. _Nature has played a cruel trick on you my friends. _

There was a whistle behind me and I looked around to see Balthier sauntering back empty handed. He swung a small wooden board in his hands which was his receipt.

"Everything went smoothly then?" I asked.

"As smooth as anything can these days. I had to make some colorful suggestions about my sword and his neck when he demanded an outrageous tax, but I got him where I wanted him."

"You always do. So, where are sleeping tonight? Please don't say with the chocobos." I said.

"Don't worry, Meera. I've secured some lodgings in the village. It helps that the Jahara are so accommodating to weary travelers and so rarely ask those tricky questions. Do I look that much of the part of a debauched, untrustworthy wretch?"

I snorted in laughter but followed him to the village while he whistled happily the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was difficult to pry my eyes open. That was one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had, no doubt because I had so thoroughly worn myself out the day before. Nevertheless, I knew that my uncomfortably full bladder wasn't going to hold out for much longer. I moaned quietly into my pillow, in protest, but I sprang up off my sleeping mat and hurried outside. I ran, or skipped, in a rather unladylike fashion to the nearby by bathroom to relieve myself. As I stepped out again, I realized Balthier hadn't been in the hut and as now looked around, I couldn't spot him. This wasn't entirely unlike him, but he usually told me when he was going to be off somewhere in the morning. I shrugged dismissively. He always had his own ideas about courtesy.

I walked more leisurely back to the hut, stretching my sore arms above my head. Some bread rolls were left on a small wooden table, which I assumed was my breakfast. I eagerly snatched at one and tore a large chunk off with my mouth. As I contentedly munched on my breakfast, I sat down cross legged on the floor to wait for Balthier. I was on my third roll when the flap to the tent was flung open and sunlight burst into the room. Balthier was silhouetted in the doorway for a moment, and then the flap was closed and we were left again in the dim light. He sighed as he looked at me.

"Meera, those rolls were for both of us. You appear to have eaten three out of the four," he said.

I shrugged again and continued eating.

"I thought you'd eaten already. Besides, you and I are both intimately familiar with the sacred rule of "first come, first serve". I was just doing my thieving duty upholding it," I said.

Balthier sat down next to me, letting out an exasperated sigh. He reached for the last roll.

"Fair enough. I doubt I'd want the rolls now anyway, as they're likely in a slightly less appetizing state now."

I stuck my tongue out at him, which was full of chewed up bread, to prove his point for him.

"Thank you. The visual aid was most helpful."

I swallowed the mess and smiled at him.

"So, where were you this morning?"

Balthier took a bite out of his roll, "Business," he said between mouthfuls.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Roll your eyes all you want, this business is excellent. Magnificent, even. This next job and its pay out will more than double our last."

"We have barely had time to recover from our last escapade. You already have another job lined up?" I said.

"Well, yes. When a job this good presents itself, I can hardly turn it down. What kind of self respecting thief would I be?" He took another bite.

"Balthier, I would pay our entire stash of gil to see a respecting and respectful thief. What is it this time? Another government building? Another Judge?"

"No, it's not another Judge, though I don't think I'd ever get tired of those jobs. Apparently, this next one is merely an extremely lucky, and wealthy, nobleman. The job is rather pressing, which is why I couldn't wait to discuss it with you before accepting it."

"If I had said no, I hardly think it would have made a difference," I mumbled.

He popped the last bit of bread into his mouth and smirked again.

"I hold your opinion in the highest esteem, except of course when its wrong, as it mostly is," he said and I scowled at him. "In any event, we need to set out as soon as it is possible. As I said, there isn't time to dawdle."

"Who even gave you this job? Not one of the Garifs?"

"No, it was the businessman from yesterday. He mentioned I should meet him this morning and discuss with him another prospect. The price for the information about the job was a bit incredible, but it's well worth the expected pay out."

"How can you be sure of any of this? What if we get stuck with nothing, or worse, a nice pair of iron bracelets on our wrists, the kind that only a key can open?"

"I trust this man and I trust his information, however greedy that bastard may be. Besides, we could use the money," he said as he glanced sideways at me.

"Use what money? I believe we're richer than half of Ivalice," I said. He continued to look bashfully at me.

"Oooh, for the airship. I see. My gods, Balthier, you won't stop until you get it, will you? Why can't we just steal one?"

"Any airship worthy having would be one that would be easily recognizable. If I were to steal one, the authorities would have little trouble in spotting the airship, either in the sky or at port, and then we would be in fair amount of trouble."

"We are never out of trouble. Well, continue dreaming about this airship and tell me where this next job is" I asked.

"Archades," he said and looked at me warily.

"Archades?! Balthier, could you have picked further location? How do you suppose we get there in a hurry? Chocobos will hardly make the cut this time."

"Don't worry, we just have to walk to Rabanstre. Then we will take an airship to Archades."

"Balthier, don't by offended, but that is one hell of a stupid idea. In case you don't remember, Rabanstre is where we so recently came into some money, in a rather illegal way. Do you not think every official is going to be looking for us there? We won't be able to show our face for at least a month, maybe more. We will not be able to get through the gates, let alone board an airship."

"Meera, how many times do I have to explain to you that all of my plans are brilliant? We will get through Rabanstre's gaits without a hitch and we'll board an airship without gaining any unwanted attention. Though, I do anticipate we'll gain some attention."

"I have no idea what you're planning and I don't at all like that wicked grin, but you have got some brains up there, I'll admit, though devilishly twisted. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it goes like this…"


	4. Chapter 4

Reminiscence

First Meeting

I jostled and pushed my way through the crowded street. I didn't look up or at the people around me. My eyes were fixed on the ground. I didn't want to look into their faces and see the anger, see the pity and inquiry. I could ignore the dried streaks that tears had left on my muddy cheeks; it was harder to ignore them when they were pointed out by everyone's curious eye. Shoving past an unusually fat Bangaa, I found myself in a dimly lit alleyway. The cobbled streets here were pockmarked with holes deceptively hid by puddles of water. The sides of the buildings lining it were a dull grey brown, stained from years of neglect, more gloomy for the fact that they had never seen the sun. There could be no better passageway for me. I dashed down the alley, stumbling continuously until I finally fell on my hands and knees on a rusty grate. Pain shot up and down my legs, as I had scraped them on the grate's rough surface, but pain was fine. Pain meant I could still feel something. It gave me something to be mad about, something to do something about, something to live for, however pathetic the reason was. The gods know I had a feeble few reasons to call my existence life.

I brought my wounded knee up and rested my chin on it. Wrapping myself up into a little ball, I attempted to make myself as small as possible. Then everything began to rush back and I felt hot tears building up behind my eyes. My throat gave a strangled gulp as it tried to restrain a sob and I endeavored to stand up again. When I wasn't moving, things caught up to me, just as if they were always chasing me.

I looked down the alley the way I had come and saw a few people passing back and forth, walking in the last few rays of sunlight. I looked down the other way. The alley curved to the right, leading gods know where. I set off this way. Anything that waited in the alley couldn't be more horrible than my own threatening memories. As I began walking, I heard a small tapping sound behind me. I at first ignored it, but then it grew louder. It sounded metallic and echoed slightly. I looked behind me. There was nothing there. I stared for a moment, unblinking, and then kept walking. The sound continued and then there was a loud bang and something heavy hit the side of the alleyway. I instinctively ducked for cover and dodged behind a pile of long forgotten crates. I heard some cursing and some grunting. I peered through the cracks in the rotting wood of the crates and caught sight of a man. He had apparently emerged from the underneath the grate I had fallen on, which was now resting against a far wall. As to how it got there, I attributed to the loud explosion. Most likely, this man new some magic. He was to be avoided but I continued to observe him.

He was finely dressed and had extensive gold and silver jewelry littering his person. However, all this was marred by the grime that crawled over the cuffs of his white sleeves and his otherwise shiny black boots. He attempted to brush himself off, but only smeared the mud across this perfectly tailored vest and he cursed again. Looking up, he finally seemed to realize where he was. He gave a sigh and walked in my direction. Shrinking further behind the crates, I neglected to notice that one of the crates behind me was perched precariously on another. I nudged it slightly with my back and it fell, crashing and splintering along with the majority of my hiding space. Wincing, I looked warily at the traveler. He had pulled out a gun in his surprise, which was now pointed at me. I looked back at him, now knowing what else to do.

"What are you doing there? Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

I continued to stare at him, crouched near the ground still.

"Are you deaf or dumb? Why are you here?" he demanded.

I frowned slightly. I wasn't dumb.

"Well," he said as he put the gun back in his holster, "then I'll be on my way. Excuse me. Oh, and that grate is no longer doing a very good job of covering that hole leading to the sewer. Be careful you don't fall in."

I watched him walk past me, still frowning. I didn't like him. He glanced sideways at me as he walked by, slightly smirking, no doubt at my appearance. I looked at his jewelry and his attire, wondering how this man got here, and why he was climbing out of a sewer. Then I looked closer at his ears. They both were pierced several times. However, one long tear drop of silver hung from each one. The silver shone with an unnatural light.

It was coated in nethicite. Only nethicite could produce that sheen in this dark alley. Only Judge's wore earrings like the ones he currently sported. The tear drop shape was supposed to represent a tear drop, as if the Judge's shed tears for the injustice of the people around them. It was supposed to represent mercy. However, the earrings now seemed to mock the Judge's who wore them. The Judge's were anything but merciful. I myself knew this first hand.

My hand clenched into a fist. I felt the hot tears again, now leaving fresh tracks on my face. I hated this man and all that he stood for. I grabbed a splintered piece of wood next to me and lunged at him, letting out a strangled, animal like scream.


End file.
